Status
Introduction There are several different conditions to track for your character, all of which may have an impact on your abilities. They are represented on the far right of the screen in two boxes; the physical penalty box is left of your portrait, and the Nutrition/Warmth/Vigour box is below. The conditions are: * Carrying (aka Encumberance * Fatigue * Injury * Starvation (Hunger) * Bloodloss * Thirst * Warmth * Vigour Physical Penalty: (Updated as of 3.20) Your physical penalty is the total of your carrying, fatigue, injury, and starvation penalties. It has a direct negative impact on your mobility and all of your skills; the total shown at the bottom is subtracted from your skills every time a skill check is made (Author is unsure at this time how that affects other bonuses, such as performing a ritual that increases your stat. Author is also unsure whether or not the effective level of the skill can be reduced below 0% or above 100%, but there appear to be caps at 5% and 95%) Carrying: (Updated as of 3.20) The weight you are carrying, shown at the top-left beside your character profile, will have a negative impact on your physical penalty. The amount each pound affects you is directly proportional to how much your character weighs, which can be viewed by pressing "P" (Shift+p). Weight limit = character weight * 1.5 If your carrying penalty exceeds 48%, it will jump to 100% and you will be unable to move. It is advisable to drop as much unnecessary equipment as possible before doing any critical skill checks to maintain the highest possible ability. Fatigue: (Updated as of 3.20) Your fatigue increases as you perform certain high-demand tasks, such as rowing, running, crafting anything above light effort, pushing/moving items, attacking, defending, dodging, or using most skills. It tends to increase more rapidly if your character is carrying more or suffering other penalties. Fatigue adds to your total physical penalty and reduces how effective your character is overall. It is advisable to wait until your fatigue recovers before attempting any critical skill checks. Your fatigue is tied to your character's Endurance, which can be viewed on the profile screen. (Someone who knows exactly how and what else affects it, please add so here) Note: The amount of in-game time it takes to recover your fatigue does not always seem to be equal. For instance, when moving on the overland map, your fatigue will take much more game time to recover than if you zoom in and walk. In order from slowest to fastest: Overland map walking, zoomed in map walking, using "Alt+-" to 'rest until not fatigued,' and pressing "." to pass turns until your fatigue regenerates. Injury: Your injuries also add to your physical penalty. There are many types and causes of injury, which are examined more extensively on the injury page. Starvation: (Nutrition) Your starvation level adds to your physical penalty and is affected by the Hunger bar located below your character profile. If the character's hunger bar is full (green all the way) for a whole day the character will start to starve, taking a 7% physical penalty. Each subsequent day without food will add another 7% to this penalty. When the character starts eating again this penalty will be reduced over time. (From Starvation page) Low hunger and high nutrition are essential for ensuring your character's survival. The hunger bar is lowered by consuming food items, such as pike. To consume a food item, press shift+E to enter the Foods menu. Select the item you wish to consume. As your Hunger bar diminishes, your Nutrition level will increase. The rate at which it increases depends on the amount and type of food consumed. For instance, eating enough roaches to empty your hunger will keep you full, but isn't near as nourishing as, say, a pike, or stag. The nutrition scale goes as follows, from worst to best: Starving, Malnourished, Insufficient, Scarce, Temperate, Good, Nourished, Abundant. NOTE: If you are at Scarce-to-Abundant for Nourishment, you can only eat cooked or prepared foods. (from Nutrition/Warmth/Vigor Display page) Author is unsure if hunger level / nutrition affect your character before starvation is reached. Bloodloss: See Injury; please expand for specific effects of Bloodloss as shown by the meter in the physical penalty box. Thirst: Thirst is another life-requirement for your character. However, Thirst does not affect Nutrition, and anything can be quaffed regardless of your Nutrition level. Thirst increases slowly compared to hunger, which can increase rapidly during the course of a few hours. Thirst is diminished either by drinking from water stored in a container or by drinking from a body of water. When drinking directly from water, your thirst bar is emptied entirely. (from Nutrition/Warmth/Vigor Display page) (Please add negative consequence on character as thirst is not quenched) Warmth: (Updated as of 3.20) Warmth is the final necessity for survival. To gain warmth, you can (A. Build a fire, and wait/perform an activity nearby, (B. Put on heavy clothes and perform an activity/wait, (C. Enter a heated building and perform an activity/wait, or (D. Enter an use a sauna. If warmth is not maintained in one of the red or grey levels, your character may get Frostbite. (from Nutrition/Warmth/Vigor Display page) From hottest to coldest, the temperatures are: Sweating a lot, Sweating, Hot, Rather Warm, Warm, Comfortably Warm, A Little Cool, Chilly, Cold, Bitterly Cold...(?) Vigour: (Updated as of 3.20) Vigour is the last part of the character status and represents how awake or sleepy your character is, as opposed to how fatigued. Your character's vigour is affected by level of activity, but on average your character can be awake for roughly a day before passing out (please play-test/refine). If your character reaches "Ready to drop," they will start to fall prone. If they stay awake longer, they will soon after pass out. Your character cannot exposed in the rain unless Extremely Tired or Ready to drop, and will wake once they reach Weary. Other factors will wake your character as they sleep, including hearing noises nearby, being too cold, or being under the influence of hallucinatory mushrooms. From wakeful to sleepy, the vigour statuses are: Vigorous, Lively, A bit tired, Tired, Weary, Extremely Tired, and Ready to drop.